Shades of Kisses:
by EroticLover
Summary: This is not 50 Shades of Gray, but this is INSPIERED by the book, minus all the issues and the paddle and harsh stuff :). Its just clean fun . One night, Alexander walks in on Raven while she was reading Mr.50. And, without Raven knowing, he finds and reads them all and starts getting ideas to the coffin. Warning: Lemons
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Shades of Kis

**Alexander & Raven:**

**Introduction:**

Just Alexander's kisses alone, got me hotter than hell. So hot, that I have difficulty breathing, my lungs worked twice as hard, as thought I was running a marathon. But what got me even hotter that what I was now; was his hands.

His hands, so strong, so big, when they were all over me, I just melted right there on his lap. I loved feeling them all over me. Mostly he would keep his hands at my hips, or run them up and down my back, never fondled my breasts, or butt, because he was a gentlemen. But, I knew he loves me, for, well, me. He's said so himself many of times before he turned me. And nothings changed ever since, we were our selves after my change into a vampire. Our love was the same, in fact, it was burning twice as hot as when I was a human. And I loved every minute of it.

I told my parents about my new transition. They didn't freak out and call the news station to report the fact that we had a vampire living amongst us here in Dullsvill. Instead, they were happy, happy because I was happy. And prier to the vampire news, I also told them I'd be living with Alexander, now they did have a fit over that. But my argument was reasonable, I told them that if I needed, that Alexander was right there, and I didn't have to go and get him if something went wrong (which nothing will, but it worked.

So I got to be with my man all day now. I dropped out of school for a tutor -like Alexander- so I got that covered. And it's my last year of high school so me and Alexander college together. But while I'm in school, -Alexander is done with high school- his spending a year doing what he loves, painting. And as soon as I graduate, I'm going to become a fashion designer for the underworld!

Yeah, I know. Life right now is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: Shades of kisses

**Shades of Kisses:**

**Chapter One:**

**I was soaking in the tub with the last fifty shades book; Fifty Shades Freed. And, dame, was it a good book. And just as I was on the last page, Alexander walked in. I was flushed, and it wasn't from the hot water. **

**I couldn't help it, the book got me hot. It got me thinking of things me and Alexander could do. He didn't even know I was reading these books until now. It wasn't because he would disagree, but he's kind of shy and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But, the only person who seemed the least bit uncomfortable; was me.**

**I watched as Alexander eyed the book that was in my hands. I closed it with a loud 'snap' that echoed through the bathroom. I laughed and said "hi." Embarrassment colored my cheeks at the fact that my husband caught me reading it. I rarely keep things from him, but I didn't tell him I was reading it, nor did I plan it.**

**I didn't want him to think I was a kinky bitch. And I wasn't, but after reading them, I was curious as to what it felt like to do the things Christian and Anastasia did in the books.**

**His eyebrows moved up and down as he said "I didn't know you liked those books, Raven," he said in a teasing voice.**

"**I…I don't…." Oh, yeah, very convincing, Raven, very convincing, and then why are you blushing so much?**

"**Oh, okay. Well, I just came up here to tell you that dinner is ready," he said, playing it cool and letting the book go.**

"**Okay! I'll be down in a minute."**

"**Kay,"**

**Alexander left the bathroom, closing the door with a softly, which came across a little provocatively. Making what was only closing the door sound strangle erotic. **

**Alexander P.O.V:**

**I found the books in her drawer. Picking up the first one, and started reading it.**

_**Two Day Later: **_

**Oh, my, God…**

**Raven P.O.V:**

**Ever since Alexander found me with the book, he's been walking kinda funny. Oh, and not to mention, kind of weird, too, the vibes off him were always hot, filled with tension. O'well.**

**We were at dinner when I found out why he was acting so strange lately. **

"**So…I read those books," he said, quite ominously, if I might add, but I had a pretty good idea what 'books' he read. I pause; my fork stopped moving in mid-air.**

**Oh, fudge.**

**After the shock passed, I said, "Oh?"**

**He stopped to take a deep breath and continued "yeah, and I was wondering…did you find anything …anything at all in there that you particularly liked?" **

**I put my fork down, and said, "Alexander, do you really want to talk about that now?" I never was the one to be the shy type, but it seems as though out roles have been changed. He didn't blink, nor turn away when he asked me the question.**

"**Why not? Were alone, were the only ones here tonight." He replyed. **

"**Jameson?"**

"**Jameson," Alexander paused, then continued, "is out with his own girlfriend."**

**Well, so much for getting out of this conversation.**

"**So, if you don't mind, would you answer my question?" Alexander was persistent tonight, I didn't know if I liked that or not. I signed, I could see he was bent on getting the truth out of me, and he knew I couldn't lie if I was to do it if my life was depending on it, at least not to him.**

"**I did. But the book had more like inspired some…Some fantasies of my own. And some of the stuff in there I do want to try as well."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Mm hum." I replayed.**

"**And what would those fantasies be?"**

"**Mmm…I don't know." I said, with my eyes glued on my plate, acting way more interested in the pies there than thins conversation. His fingers came up to my chin, lifting it up so that my eyes met his. eyes…oh, god. Those eyes, so dark, they reminder my of dark-chocolate, they were so beautifully, and even more beautiful when they were aroused. Desire swamped his eyes his eyes, a desire so strong, that it radiated off of him and onto me, making me as hot and bothered as he was. My, my, my….we were both a hot mess. He pushed away from the table, and got up. His eyes locked mine with his. He came to my side, and tock ahold of my hand.**

**Alexanders' P.O.V:**

**I had my cool-phase on, but, really, inside I was petrified. Not because she omitted the books turned her on, like it did me, excitement and nervousness battled each other in the pit of my stomach. But, in the end, it was my dick that made the choices over how I ran my outside. When I was turned on like I am now, there was nothing that could stop me. I didn't think; I just acted. **

**I tock her hand, and she rised from the chair. I tock my hand, and pushed in and it fell, crashing to the floor. That made us both go a little crazy. I moved as fast as I could, I kicked her chair as far away from us as I could, I had my hands on her hips, dragging up her skirt before lifting and putting her but onto the table top.**

**This wasn't at all in the book, but just talking of what we could do, it make us crazy. I hurt so bad, my erection swelled with so much blood that it was hard to walk if I tried; let along climb the dame stairs. Well, we can mark off doing it on the table, if that was even an option on her fantasies' to-do-list.**

**The look in her eyes said she didn't care what I did, or did her at, as long as I did it, which I took as an ok to go ahead with what I had in mind. Which was doing it on this vary table.**

**Raven's P.O.V:**

**I have never seen Alexander like this before, and to be honest, it was hot! He was more of the tender lover, the one that tock care of his women before himself, well, it seems that he is not tonight. Now, I don't want to say he's not caring about my needs, he is, but it seems as though I have gotten him crazy than ever. **

**At this point, I was right there with him. This type of sex, the hurried, the frantic, we've never had before. Always, before, we had taken things slow, taking the time to know the other and the others likes and dislikes. **

**At this point, I didn't care where we had sex at. I just wanted him. My hands went strait to his pants zipper, right away, not bothering to teas him. If it was possible, I think he was harder than he has ever been. Now, not to say he has ever let me down in the past. He has always been attentive to what made me tick and could give me the most amazing orgasm a girl could have. Hell, he could make me orgasm with a good long kiss and one heated stair alone.**

**But, I guess adventures sex made him hot, a type of hot that was uniquely different from the hot I get to see in bed. It did me, too. This was going to be good.**

"**Alexander," I whispered in his ear, then took my tongue and licked the shell of his ear and nipped on his earlobe, he liked when I did that. I used a word I never ever would have used when we had sex.**

"**Fuck me." I whispered into his ear. **

**He pulled his face away from mine as soon as the crude word left my mouth. His eyes went alive with a fierce fire that I never, ever could have dreamed about. Something in my face must have been telling him that I wasn't kidding, because that was when he began to fuck me with abandon.**

**He ripped off my panties and threw them on the floor and went strait down my body. He wasted no time, his tongue found the hard nub that was my clit, and sucked it into his mouth. A brute pleasure swept up my body, my womb clinching with each suck. I cried out, my body shuddering, quacking like an earth quake. I took off my shirt, and bra. Taking my breasts into my hands to roll and apply pressure to the hard, erect nubs. **

"**Alexander!"**

**His eyes traveled back up my body, up to my eyes. His sucking never faltered as his eyes locked onto mine. I pinched my nipples, pleasuring myself up here as he was pleasuring me down there. He held up two fingers, making me see him push those two lovely thick fingers into my clinching pussy. All the while, never once did we break eye contact. **

"**Alexander!' I screamed, twisting and pinching my nipples harder, pleasure streaked up and down my body. I was gone, lost in the powerful orgasm that came after a few thrust of his and the continuously sucking of his mouth on my clit. Lost in his dark eyes, that were filled to the brim with passion. **

**I collapsed on the table, my arms going out on me. Alexander stopped sucking and pulled out his fingers. Climbing up my body to clam my lips with his. His cock was moving up my thigh, wetness leaving a trail. His pre-cum was weeping out like crazy. I took my hand from where it laid by my head and trailed it to his shaft. Taking him into my hand. **

**I used the moisture to help me glide up and down him.**

"**Enough, I want to be inside you," Alexander said when he let go of my mouth. **

"**I want you too." **

**I pulled gently, guiding him to my dripping sex. Not wasting any time, we pushed together, not wasting any time, we kept on pushing until he was in me to the hilt. I was so wet that he went in easy my flesh clasping around him tightly. **

**And, then, he started to move. Hard. He was fucking me.**

**Right there on the dinning room table, our breathing coming out ragged, our shouts of ecstasy echoed throughout the dinning room and flowed to who knows how far into the house. We were both lost. Lost in each other. Lost in the pleasure we were in together. Lost in the sound our bodies were making from how hard we slapped our pelvises together. **

**Just utterly, and totally lost.**

**Passionate noises were made, they couldn't have been helped. He felt so good, so raw inside me, and I knew he felt exactly the same way I did. And that's what set me off the second time. **

**As soon as I went off, so did he. We withered together in pleasure, and I have to say, it was sexy. We helplessly bucked against the other, our 'oooo's and our 'ahhh's' were low and just as sexy. Alexander rested his head on my shoulder, breathing hard and just as fast as I was. We didn't say anything , the only sound we made was our ragged breathing. **

**I finally said-well, it was more like a moan- "lets get to bed, Alexander."**

"**Can't we just stay here?" He groaned, not wanting to move from where we were.**

"**I'd much rather have sex again with you in the bed."**

"**Are you seriously thinking of sex again?" He said, teasingly, complained, but just the mention of a second round had him hard within seconds.**

"**Well, I guess we don't have to do it again, if your that tired."**

"**Okay, okay. I'll try to get us both up stairs, but don't get mad at me if we don't."**

**In the end, we both tried to get up those dame stairs, but we just couldn't keep our hands off each other. **

**The next night, we both couldn't walk. We fuck like bunnies all throughout the nigh and into the morning and onto the next day.**


End file.
